


Wildest Dreams

by tarblacks0ul



Category: Girl's Day (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarblacks0ul/pseuds/tarblacks0ul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say you'll remember me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Wildest Dreams  
>  **Music** : Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift  
>  **Content/warnings:** Quick cuts, some flashes  
>  **Notes** : Some overlays by Rebbouch, colorings by xxEquineTutorials  
>  **Download** : [Here](https://app.box.com/s/puvm2yhwwhj7ly84n84ao2fu80vyaszu) (43.8mb,.mp4 in .zip archive)  
>  **Cross posted:** [Livejournal](http://tarblacks0ul.livejournal.com/3089.html)

[N/Sojin - Wildest Dreams](https://vimeo.com/138268437) from [tarblacks0ul](https://vimeo.com/user43538304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

pw: nothinglastsforever


End file.
